


Bone Thief

by Averen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22916395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averen/pseuds/Averen
Summary: All the bones in Atsumu's right leg are gone. This isn't even slightly his fault.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 112





	Bone Thief

**Author's Note:**

> Rushed content produced under the influence of two cups of coffee at 1:33am.  
> Who knows how AO3 works? Not me. I just wanted to have something in the first 100 AtsuHina fics.  
> I didn't use honorifics because I'm tired. Come waste roughly 1 minute of your life.

All the bones in Atsumu's right leg are gone. This isn't even slightly his fault.

"Mm, pretty sure it was your fault," Shouyou says, seating himself on the edge of Atsumu's bed. They're supposed to be having a lovely first date in Hogsmeade. Instead, they're in the hospital wing.

"You're supposed to be supporting me, Shouyou. I'm wounded you know?" He sounds petulant, and he knows it.

"I think carrying you from the Great Hall all the way here counts as supporting you." And hadn't that been embarrassing? Though he definitely has some things to think about, now that he knows Shouyou is capable of doing that.

"Getting me up all the stairs was quite impressive." He can't help but wonder who thought it would be a good idea to stick the hospital at the top of a tower. Clearly whoever built the school just made it all up as they went.

"I wish I hadn't needed to." Shouyou sighs. "Did you really have to pick a fight with Sakusa?"

"He called you disgusting!"

"He calls everyone disgusting. It's how he says hello, I think? And I had just spilled porridge all over myself, so he was kind of right."

"It's the principle of the thing!" Atsumu protests. "He insulted you. Challenging him to a duel was the only option." Shouyou tilts his head to one side. It's very cute.

"Is this like, a pureblood thing? Defending my honour or whatever? That's sort of sweet I guess."

"Yes, well. I was supposed to win," he mutters. "Sorry about the date."

"Eh. I'm still having fun. It's nice spending time with you, Atsumu." Oh. A hit straight to the heart. Shouyou throws something like that out every once in a while. Atsumu never sees it coming. 

"Then..." He hesitates. Feels his cheeks flush. "Can I ask you on another date?"

"Of course?" He says it as if it's obvious. As if Atsumu hasn't taken him on a date to the hospital wing, instead of a nice little tea shop. "Although you probably shouldn't let Sakusa steal your bones next time. You know he likes the bone-vanishing curse, I don't know how you didn't see it coming." 

Maybe Atsumu is just blind.

**Author's Note:**

> Get off my lawn, go find something to read that ends less abruptly.


End file.
